The present invention relates to locking devices and, more particularly, to portable auxiliary locking devices to lockably secure safety chain latches.
When traveling or vacationing, the traveler or vacationer generally encounters the dilemma of leaving his hotel room with his hotel room door locked with just the issued hotel key. Several hotel personnel may have access to keys that enable entrance, authorized or unauthorized, to the hotel room along with the traveler. Also, it is possible for others, such as thieves or the like, to obtain master keys to procure unauthorized entrance into the traveler's hotel room.
Generally in hotel rooms, there is a secondary door lock of the safety chain variety. However, these locks are ordinarily securable only when the traveler is present in his room. Locks do exist that lockably secure safety chain latch devises, however, these locks are permanent or non-universal to adapt to the safety chain device. Relevant art devices for locking safety chain latches are illustrated in the following patents. The relevant art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,995,919; 3,125,875; 3,134,252; 4,192,537; and British Pat. Nos. 22,135 and 21,844.
While the above patents illustrate safety chain latch locking devices, they have several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the locking mechanism is permanently secured to the door or jamb and the traveler would be issued a key from the hotel establishment and thus, the traveler would have the same problems as explained above. Another disadvantage is that some of the above patents require special attachments to secure the locks to conventional safety chain latch mechanisms.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the above art. The lock of the present invention provides the art with a portable auxiliary lock for safety chain latches. The present invention is ordinarily easily coupled with the slide plates of safety chain latch devices. The present invention also enables easy accommodation of the safety chain latch bolts. The present invention is compact and easily carried by the traveler. Further, the present invention enables the traveler to have his own personal lock and key to lock his hotel room, eliminating unauthorized entrance into his room by others that may have keys to the hotel room door.
The present invention provides the art with a new and improved portable auxiliary lock for safety chain latches. The lock of the present invention includes a locking mechanism having a key and tumbler mechanism to enable locking of the device. A mechanism is coupled with the locking mechanism and is adapted to be coupled with a safety chain latch slide plate. Further, a mechanism for retaining a safety chain latch bolt is associated with the locking mechanism. The retaining mechanism is coupled with the locking mechanism such that in a first position the latch bolt is removably coupled with the retaining mechanism which, in turn, is unlocked with the locking mechanism and in a second position the latch bolt is non-removably coupled with the retaining mechanism which, in turn, is locked with the locking mechanism.
Generally, the locking mechanism includes a housing a portion of which is formed to enable the housing to be positioned about the safety chain slide plates. Also, the retaining mechanism is slideably coupled with the locking mechanism for movement between the first and second positions and has a receiver or the like to receive safety chain latch bolts.
From the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.